Marauder's Map
by xSlashable
Summary: DEATHLY HALLOW SPOILERS! Summary inside, just to be save.


**CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR HARRY POTTER AND THE DEATHLY HALLOWS!! I WARNED YOU!**

**This is a little something inspired by one of my friends (Annemarijn) when we were talking about the Marauders.**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and everything related to it belong to J. K. Rowling. Of course.**

**Summary: Now all the Marauders are dead -still can't handle that- I had to write a story about the Marauder's Map. It isn't exactly as I wanted it to be. But it will do.**

**Just to be sure you got the point:**

**SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS!!!!!!! AAAAAHHHH!!!!!**

It was late in the evening when Harry finally woke up, he looked around through narrowed eyes, still feeling sleep-drunk. At first he had the odd feeling he'd been dreaming for the ceiling he looked up to was one to familiar, he was back at Hogwarts. He sat up and looked to his left, Ron was blinking his eyes a little and shocked a little when he saw Harry looking at him, probably not expecting to find two eyes staring back.

"Blimey, Harry, you look..." He startled up, didn't finish the sentence. Harry raised an eyebrow, but didn't reply. Ron sat up as well, looking round. "But..."

"It's odd, isn't it?" Harry said, "brings back memories."

"Yeah," Ron answered vaguely. "Harry." He looked round at his best friend, Harry looked at him. "You did it."

"Did what?" Harry asked, wanting to hear Ron say it, what if he _had_ been dreaming it after all?

"You don't remember? You... won! You won Harry!"

"We all did, I couldn't have done it without your help!" He half expected Ron to ask what he was talking about, that he indeed had misunderstood it all, that he had been dreaming.

"But it was you who finished him! You killed... Voldemort." It was the first time he'd heard Ron ever say that name, and he looked around grinning.

"Yeah, well..." He tried to be modest. "I did, didn't I?" He grinned.

"Bloody hell, indeed!" Ron answered, before Harry had registered the movement, Ron had swung himself out of bed and was hugging Harry. "You most definitely are my all time favourite hero!"

"We're all hero's, Ron. Every one who fought against him, against any Dark Magic." Harry said. Ron smiled and looked around the room once again. Many times before had they woken up here, but this was the first time Harry did it without any worries on his mind, okay, perhaps one, he still had to face the fact many had lost their lives in the battle, but even that seemed relative compared to the fact that the world would be able to gleam up again.

All of a sudden Ron stood up, giving Harry a start, not expecting the sudden movement. He kneeled down next to his bed and seemed to examine something on the wall.

"What are you up to?" Harry asked.

"Just a little something," Ron grinned, "I want to know if it's still here." Harry looked at him, raising one eyebrow he sat down next to Ron and looked at the wall, at first he didn't see anything out of the ordinary, but than he noticed a stone slightly darker than the rest, as if it had been rained on while the rest was still dry. Ron took out his wand and set the point of his wand to the stone, he ticket twice, nothing happened, at least nothing seemed to happen, but when Ron tried to move the stone, it slid out between the other stones fairly easy. Ron stuck his hand into the appeared hole in the wall, it was deeper than Harry had expected. Ron's whole arm had disappeared.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked. Ron pulled his arm back and was holding a little box. "What's that?"

"You ask to many questions." Ron replied. "I've known about this weird place in the wall for months now, I found it in the last weeks of our sixth year."

"Really? You couldn't have told me, of course. What's in there?" Harry asked.

"Something I wanted to keep save, you know, I didn't know whether we'd… survive." Ron said, trying to pick his words carefully. "I wanted to leave it there, I couldn't tell you or Hermione because I thought you'd think it stupid."

"Well, what is it?" Harry asked again. Ron handed it over and sat back on the bed. Harry followed his example and looked at the little box. It was black, the lock was made out of silver and there was one of the most unfashionable looking drawings on the top of it, it seemed to be a lady, only she had very long arms and small legs, which weren't detailed, they were more like lines, like a three year old would draw.

"Don't mind that," Ron said, "Fred was rather artistic when he was four." The mentioning of Fred's name, who'd died in the battle didn't seem to do anything, but make Ron smile. Maybe he hadn't realized the true meaning of what death meant, Harry thought, but quickly concentrated on the box again.

He opened it, inside there lay a rolled piece of parchment. Harry opened it, it was written entirely by Ron, seeing the handwriting wasn't what you'd consider beautiful. He looked at it, but couldn't understand what it said, the words didn't exist, they were just random letters forming sentences.

When Harry started reading it, concentrating on the first line, the letters seemed to fly into place.

_Dear Finder,_

_I hope you are the right person to find this, if you aren't, put it away in the wall safely where you found it and don't speak of this letter ever, this might save the world, thank you._

_Who I am, isn't important, only which side I'm on is. I'm from Gryffindor and against Dark Magic._

_If we succeeded you'd not be reading this letter, otherwise, listen up. This is important:_

_Horcruxes._

Harry looked up at Ron.

"It was the best I could think off, without giving it all away." Ron said apologetic. "You think I'm stupid, right?"

"No, I think it's rather clever!" Harry replied, "if we'd have died in the war, which wasn't at all unlikely I must add, we'd have a back-up!"

"I put it here, because I had the feeling I was meant to find that place. Just like the Room of Requirement. I had the feeling the school was thinking with me."

"And it's in the Gryffindor dormitories!" Harry added, "only people from Gryffindor were likely to find it."

"Indeed, and Gryffindors seemed the right people to talk to." Ron said. "I just wanted to know that even if we didn't succeed someone would take over, maybe."

"Good thinking." Harry replied, "if you'd just told me that earlier, would've spared me a great deal of worries."

"Sorry," Ron apologized, "I was just afraid of what you would say if I told you, and I really thought we should do that, so I couldn't risk Hermione telling me off. But I'm glad to inform you that I'll burn this letter and that it will be of no further importance." Harry laughed, like he hadn't laughed in a long time. Cheerful, worry-less. Harry looked at the little nightstand and his eyes fell upon the Marauder's Map, for some reason he had to pick it up.

"They're all gone." Harry said. Ron looked at him sadly.

"Yeah, and just one of them deserved it." Ron replied.

"Perhaps if my father and Sirius had been a little more friendly towards him it wouldn't have happened. I dunno." Harry said.

"Better not think about that,"

Harry opened the Map, tipping it with his wand, he didn't know exactly why he did that.

"I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good." He said.

"_Messengers Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs are glad to present you the Marauder's Map." _The Map read, as it always did. Harry started to look at the castle, there weren't a lot people wandering around, most of the students had gone home last night. The Great Hall was the most occupied room, as it tended to be. He looked at Hogwarts Grounds and saw a name he had already expected to be there.

"Tom Riddle." He said. Ron looked as he pointed out the name.

"Yeah, dead. Thanks to you." Ron cheered.

All of a sudden the Map shut itself and words started to form again.

"_Mss Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs send their regards to Harry Potter and Ron Weasley and want to thank them for saving the world, but ask of them to try to use the Marauder's Map for prank-purpose only in the future."_

Ron laughed.

"I didn't know it could do that!" He said.

"They send random notes to people who don't know how to read the map. They send one to Snape ones." The mentioning of Snape's name did something and it was as if the map felt it.

"_We also want to apologise to Snivellus, who died a noble death. Just like us, we must add. We are sorry that we couldn't stop pestering Snape, if only you were born with a different nose and took more notice of shampoo, things would've been different, mate."_

"I didn't know it could do _that_." Harry said, looking as the text faded away again. "It's basically sending up to date messages. Well, it always did, but not like this."

"It's amazing, shame we didn't do something like that."

"As if we had _time_ to do stuff like this?!" Harry replied laughing.

"You're right, we were busy trying to stop certain Dark Wizards returning and saving ourselves more than ones from death." Ron agreed.

"Exactly." He closed the map again, tipping it with his wand. "Mischief managed."

"You can say that again!"

**I know it's not much, but please review! I do want to know what you think of it! I wasn't sure what the Marauder's Map said and I didn't have internet at that time... and I don't feel like checking it all now, because it's to late. Gosh.**

**But please do tell me what you think about it! Critisism is also apreciated.**


End file.
